The present invention pertains to absorbent articles, such as training pants, diapers, incontinence garments and the like, and more particularly, to a mechanical fastening system for such absorbent articles.
Such absorbent articles generally comprise a liquid-impermeable barrier sheet, a liquid permeable body side liner and an absorbent medium between them. They generally include some type of attaching system for fitting the article to the wearer. In many such applications, the fastening system is preferably refastenable so that the article can be temporarily removed and then refastened to the wearer.
Common forms of mechanical attachment systems are the so called hook-and-loop systems which come in various forms and has both advantages and disadvantages in their application to such absorbent articles. For example, particularly with diapers, the fasteners are secured to both sides of the garment on the front and back thereof, generally in such a manner that the back portion of the fasteners on each side are pulled over the front portion to secure the garment to the wearer. In typical such products, the loop material is generally non-extensible and is attached to the surface of the garment. The hook material is generally attached to an extensible substrate so that it can be positioned on the loop material for adjustment to the size and shape of the wearer of the garment.
A disadvantage of this type of hook-and-loop system is the tendency of the hooks to separate from the loop material when the wearer is active, such as when stooping or bending as is common with a child. This disengagement failure results in the garment coming loose from the wearer (with possible leakage resulting) thus requiring it to be refastened, if possible. This produces an undesirable inconvenience and disadvantage of such a mechanical fastening system for such applications. In an attempt to overcome this disadvantage many systems have increased the force to disengage through various enhancements in strengthening the hook-and-loop material.